New Years
by Bohemian Bostonian
Summary: Hmmm... fluffy. Fluffy fluffy fluff. A story I wrote whilst watching the ball drop because I was being attacked by plot bunnies. It's very fluffy. ADMM at a New Years party in the staffroom.


A/N: Just a little something I threw together whilst being attacked by plot bunnies as I watched the ball drop... alone, again, except for a great friend, and wishing that Chris could be with me. (Insert *aawwww!* here.) It's fluffy and cute and everything to make your teeth fall out... and I mean, scrunch-your-face-with-a-mouthful-of-sugar sweet. It has no plot, no point, and no significance at all in my brain, except for a vent of what I kinda wanted to feel. I dunno. It's just... fluffy AD/MM fluffy fluff. Did I mention the fluff? Oh well! Enjoy, kids! Reviews are welcome! =)  
  
Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.  
  
"Happy New Year"  
  
"Three, Two, One... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the staff members of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry roared. The annual New Year's Eve party had commenced at about ten o'clock when the professors had assured that the students were safely partying in their common rooms. When the professors reached the common room, thus began the celebration of another New Year.  
  
Glasses of champagne and red wine clinked together as the staff members wished each other well wishes for another year. Some professors had invited guests, and members of the Order of the Phoenix had shown up as well. Remus and Tonks had come, as well as (if very carefully) Sirius, though how he managed to pull it off was anyone's guess. Arthur and Molly had come as well, along with Bill and Charlie and their dates. Bill had brought Fleur Delecore and Charlie, a nice young woman he met in Romania. Alastor Moody had come as well, to see Poppy Pomphry, and there were a few other guests there as well.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, on this particular evening, had not been in the most festive of moods. She had had a difficult time getting her young charges to cooperate this evening, as they were too excited to bring in the new year with as much noise as humanly possible. This gave her a headache and when she finally got them under control, she was about half an hour late for the party. Albus, of course, would not let her go back to her rooms, and she had been stuck in a noisy, smoky staff room with her friends while they were just as wild and rambunctious as their students.  
  
She smiled as she glanced to her left to see Remus and Tonks sharing a New Year's kiss. 'So young,' she thought to herself. 'They have so much ahead of them. Gods, I hope they make it through this war.' Looking around the room once more she saw several others sharing their New Year's joy, some in friendly gestures, like Severus Snape and Xiomara Hooch, and others were a bit more, like her best friend Poppy Pomphry and Alastor Moody. Arthur and Molly Weasley were talking quietly in a corner, smiling lovingly at one another and watching as their oldest sons dances with their dates.  
  
Seeing them reminded her of someone else, and she quickly scanned to room to find him. She spotted him instantly, laughing heartedly at something Sylvia Sprout had just said to him. Minerva made her way to Albus' side, linking her arm with his and smiling up into his sparkling eyes. "Care to fill me in," she asked Sylvia, who grinned at her.  
  
"I was telling Albus about the New Year's party of our Seventh year."  
  
Minerva's face went white in an instant.  
  
"Sylvia, you wha-what?" she stuttered.  
  
"Minerva," Albus said to her. "I had no idea you got away with such things! Sneaking out with Sylvia, Poppy and Xiomara in the middle of the night to go to Hogsmeade for their infamous celebrations. It's so unlike you, my dear! And I must admit," he whispered to her. "I rather like this wild side of you."  
  
The color returned to her face full-force.  
  
"Well, did Sylvia finish her story?"  
  
"No, what happened in the end?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"We all ended up getting completely trashed and some twenty-something guys brought us up to the castle doors, where we threw our guts up as the year changed."  
  
Albus proceeded to laugh harder than ever.  
  
"Yes well, it wasn't that funny," Sylvia replied a bit stiffly. Minerva smiled at her and Sylvia walked away.  
  
"Albus, calm down. You knew it happened, I know you did. There's no way you couldn't," she said to him sharply.  
  
"But I... ok you win, I knew you had snuck out, I just didn't realize all that happened."  
  
Minerva 'harumphed' and tried to escape his grasp he now held on her arm, but Albus swung her back before she could take three steps.  
  
"Where on earth do you think you're escaping to?"  
  
"Well, it's the New Year, the partying has technically ended, and now I am free to leave and go to bed."  
  
"No, I'm not letting you."  
  
"Albus, I need to check on my students, and then I want to go to bed!" She tried to wrench her arm from his grip but he just pulled her closer to himself. She looked into his eyes, smiled, and he wrapped his arms around her slender waist tenderly.  
  
"You're not being fair," she whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because when you do this I'll agree to anything, and you know it."  
  
"Anything," he questioned mischievously, his eyes sparkling.  
  
She looked at him and opened her mouth to say something but before she could utter a noise, he ducked his head and kissed her lightly. When he pulled away she sighed in content and a bit of frustration, and he smiled.  
  
Minerva grinned up at her husband and pulled him back to her, kissing him deeply. When they ended the kiss this time, it was Albus who seemed disappointed.  
  
"I love New Years," he said softly, resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"Mmm," she agreed. "You would, wouldn't you?"  
  
He laughed softly and hugged her, feeling her yawn into his shoulder. Minerva pulled away after a moment and looked up at him again.  
  
"If you're tired, darling, you can go upstairs, you know."  
  
"But I'm not going without you. It's New Years; I want to be with those I love. Specifically, you."  
  
"Sounds good to me," he whispered softly.  
  
Within the next half an hour, they had successfully slipped away unnoticed, bidding a Happy New Year and goodnight to those still present, Minerva had looked in one final time at her Gryffindor charges, and she and Albus were in their rooms, getting ready for bed.  
  
Minerva crawled under the sheets next to Albus and buried her face into his long beard, breathing in the familiar scent of lemon drops mixed with hot chocolate. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she began to drift off to sleep. Tomorrow, the sun would peek into this bedroom on the first snow-covered day of this New Year, and see two people sleeping against one another, nestling closer to each other as the sun streamed onto their sleeping forms. 


End file.
